Rustyana
by NotSoWildChild204
Summary: a girl runs away from her life as a noble and meets theives she sticks with them awhile but she has a powerful gift how long with it take our favorite mage to find her? R
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is based on the TP books no characters are mine except Rusty. R&R! And umm. oh ya take's place after Squire. Enjoy!   
  
Rain pattered softly on the roof of the tall black tower a few miles from Pirate Swoop. A young girl sat on a chair in front of a tall man with long black hair and a surprised look on his face. Her hair was a red-brown color and it framed her face, hanging around her shoulders. Her nervous, sharp gray eyes picking up everything in the little room. She was about medium height and about medium weight. She looked like nothing special to most people. Of course, Numair Samalin was not most people. He saw her gift, the gift that was more powerful than any he had ever seen before in his life.  
  
Earlier that month the girl would never have even dreamed she would make the journey in the first place. She lived in Scanra. A lot had happened since then to change her. Earlier in her life, her parents lost her; they never paid any attention to the girl. She was Noble Born. Her father and mother were one tracked kind of people, more concerned with the eldest daughter. Galenia was perfect, kind, and great and was going to bring more honors to the family then she ever would. The girl's name was Rustyana or Rusty for short. Everyone yelled at Rusty at home, "You are a GIRL! Act like one!" "Only boys do that". She did not want to be a lady but was not so interested in being a knight either. She wanted to be a commoner she was sick of everything Nobles did! Always please everyone. Be proper! All that stuff did not suit her. She was tired of the whole bit! She decided to run away from her home. She packed and set out on foot. Not for the first time, she wished her parents brought her a horse. She saved money most of her life for this "trip" of hers. She still needed more money for a horse but she hoped to get a job. She was 14 and she was determined to go to one place in particular Tortall and Corus. It took a week to get to the colorful city. She had seen only one place she wanted to visit again, that was Barney Olua. She had even tried one of the many apples in the trees, they were delicious! She would go to great lengths to get another. Finally her long awaited quest was over, she found Corus! She walked confidently into the city.  
  
NO! This is NOT the end Rusty has more to do! R&R Please! 


	2. Theif!

Back so soon? Great! You know the drill Rusty is my only character all credit goes to TP the woman we all LOVE. R&R. Enjoy!  
  
Walking into the town, she realized how bad, her situation was she had little money, she did not know anyone and she was hungry! The many carts had so much food on them! She decided that she could take just one apple.  
  
"Stop! Thief!" The cart tender yelled and he grabbed Rusty "You little!"  
  
"Hey sis! Here ther' moneys I owes yer! Hey Mistar whatcha' doin' te me sister? She be payin' ye! Here!" The boy who rescued her was tall and intelligence flashed in his blue eyes, his yellow hair was untamed and flung out of his eyes constantly.  
  
Cute, She thought, very cute but why is he helping me?  
  
He took her hand and pulled her away quickly. "Ya know ye should only dos whatcha knows how te do" He pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a bite.  
  
"Did you just.?" She asked  
  
"Yea ye see 's what I knows hows te do, you be denying me o' me job, ya see me name's Ton. I be of the Rouge. I'm in the court meself second command to Marek, The Rouge himself, " Ton explained "Look around ye Lass, these is hard times for the poor folk."  
  
A little boy looked up at her, his eyes pleading. He was so skinny, she gave him the apple she nearly risked her life to get. "Are you saying that this is the only life out here? This.its wrong. This is supposed to be the greatest time to be alive! This rouge busneiss it's the only life?"  
  
"Unless ye gots money?" She shook her head "Didn' thin' so. Does ye wan te join th' Rouge then?" Ton asked  
  
"Are girls in the Rouge? They can be? Wow it'll be awesome if no one told me what to do and I would fit in!"  
  
"Trust me Lass ye'll be righ' at home wit us"  
  
Soon they came to an inn called "The Dancing Dove"  
  
"Hey yer Highness, I gots a new Rouge for ye!"  
  
Keep R&R I want idea's and criticism of all kinds 


	3. Joining the Rouge

You know the drill Rusty and Ton are all MINE! Everything else was taken from TP's books  
  
"Well who does we gots here?" said Marek "A new un' Ton?"  
  
"Yup, yer Highness"  
  
"Well come 'ere young un'! Who is ya?" Marek said. He was a young man with mouse brown hair and pale skin that gave him a sickly color.  
  
"Well. um your "Highness" My name is Rustyana. If you would accept me I would gladly join the Rouge" Rusty said  
  
"Yous educated?" He asked  
  
"Yes, I am your Highness"  
  
"We'll break ya o' that" was the reply. He smiled coyly. "We needs more Lady's in the court. Ton'll teach ya the ropes ands all. Go ahead, Ton show the lass about then!"  
  
"My pleasure your Highness" He said bowing a little and urged Rusty to do the same, she curtsied like any noble should. After she did, she realized she needed to cut back on Noble behavior. She was one of them but she wasn't sure they were trustworthy, they were thieves after all.  
  
"Oh one more thin' before ya's get. I thin' Rustyana is too noble for ye little lass we'll call ye by another nam like yer nick nam back home..."  
  
He wanted information about her history he wouldn't get any. Not today at least. She replied "Rusty your Highness they used to call me Rusty."  
  
"Then I dub ye Lady Rusty, Court o' the Rouge." He touched her head and shoulders with his dagger. "Go on than, get a learnin'!"  
  
"Well "Rusty" when were ye gonna says yous already a Noble.Spy?" Ton asked  
  
"Noble Spy!?! Why I never! I am not a spy!" Rusty exclaimed.  
  
"Oh just a noble then?" He said smiling, smug like.  
  
"I'm not a noble!" She said hurriedly  
  
"Runaway Noble 's my bet. Don't even lie I got the gift it tells me when ya lie. Damned useless thin' only tells me yous lin'. Yous not common" He said.  
  
"So I can't lie to you without you knowing?" She asked doutfully  
  
"You gots it," he replied  
  
"Alright I'm not common. I'm a runaway slave from Carthaki." She said.  
  
"Ah trying to lie again?"  
  
"Just testing ya" She said  
  
"So wheres ya from 'bouts?"  
  
"Not far from Scanra and I am a noble, you won't tell anyone will you?" She said  
  
"Nah not tellin' no un' less ya wants me ta. Now that's outta the way let me teach ya a few tricks here 'bout the art o' the rouge." 


End file.
